


Future-Past

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Relationship Strain, Reoccurring Nightmares, Sex, hermaphrodite, shadow has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: Shadow has nightmares almost every night. And now, they're starting to tell him something. Something about his past.





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for tuning into my story!  
> Before we start, I'd like to tell you that I'm not all the great with storytelling. I usually start out strong and miss up a lot before finding my footing again, so bear with me. Also, this story can be found on my DeviantArt under the name MiaxDanny. So if you see it there, don't panic. (It is also now on Wattpad)

Just a couple days old. He could barely do anything. He opened his eyes for the first time. The voice he kept hearing was coming from somewhere. He tried to see where. There was a figure standing over him. It gave him what he thought was a smile. So he smiled back.  
“Honey, look! He smiled! Look!” The figure started talking but he couldn’t understand what it was saying, it sounded like a bunch of noise. The noise frustrated him. He tried to exclaim his displeasure and all that came out was a high pitched whine.  
“Dear, you have to speak quieter. You’ll up set him.” There was another voice, deeper than the one before. Another figure came over to him. It looked like the other one, but different. The second figure reached out and picked him up. He was going to start crying before he was being rocked. The motion soothed him. He started feeling sleepy. A nap wouldn’t be too bad right now. He closed his eyes.

He started hearing noise all around him. When he opened his eyes, everything was… different. He didn’t really take time to notice what was in the room before, but he knows it wasn’t this dark before. There was a loud bang and he started crying.  
“No, please! Don’t take the baby! Please!” There was a yell.  
“Please! He’s too young. Take me instead!” Was the second yell.  
“No, Isaac you can’t. I don’t want to lose either of you!” The first cried.  
“Joanna, please! It’s either me or the baby.”  
“We’ll just take you all.” A new voice said, sounding cold and mechanical.  
“No!”  
“Put her down!”  
A door bursted open. A large robot walked in. The robot peered in the crib at the baby who was still wailing. It snached up the child and took it away.

He was placed in the back of a large trunk. Put into the arms of someone he didn’t recognize. He cried harder.  
“Give me my baby, please.” It was that voice again. It sounded sad and broken. He was handed over to see a familiar face. He stopped crying and stared up at the person. He smiled.  
They smiled back.  
“It’s alright now baby, Mama's here.”

Shadow sat up, waking with a start. He placed a hand over his heart and willed it to stop beating so furiously. He tried to catch his breath a moment. He was laying in bed. The room seemed to be the same though shrouded in darkness.  
“Shadow?” A sleepy voice called out to him in the dark. “Are you alright?”  
The dark hedgehog turned to look next to him, startled. He let out a relieved sigh. It was just Sonic. “I’m fine, go back to sleep.” His voice was shaky sounding.  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Sonic sat up to look him in the eye.  
“.... Yeah..” He said after a moment, running a hand down his face.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” The blue hedgehog asked.  
“No.” Shadow said quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Shadow.” There was concern in his voice. “You’ve been having nightmares almost every night, how could I not worry?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No it isn’t. Something’s wrong.”  
“I said it’s fine.”  
“You need help.”  
“I don’t need help.”  
“I’m tired of arguing with you about this.”  
“Then don’t.”  
“Shadow-”  
“Sonic, please.” Those two words made him stop talking. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” The darker hedgehog got out of bed with a sigh, walking to the door.  
“Shadow-” Sonic started to say.  
“I’m going to get some air.” He left the room. He paused in the foyer to grab his house keys and shoes.  
It was a bit chilly out. The moon was high in the sky. Shadow took a breath and broke off into a run into the forest. He didn’t return home.


	2. Maybe Not Just A Bump In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't they stop arguing? Why is Shadow acting so different? How much longer can Sonic take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I forgot what AU I was using for this so I had to change Sonic and Tails' conversation. The AU is kinda the same as Sonic X expect for that fact that most the males wear clothes most of the time even though they don't have to and I changed their ages. I'll explain the AU more later. 
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Sonic: 19  
> Shadow: 23 (+50)  
> Knuckles: 21  
> Tails: 6  
> Cream: 6  
> Charmey: 6  
> Rouge: 22  
> Espio: 13  
> Amy: 16  
> Vector: 23
> 
> Those are just the characters in the story so far, I might add more later

The house was quiet, other than the slight tapping sounds of a certain hedgehog drumming his fingers on the table top. He let out a tired sigh. He had been up all night waiting for Shadow to come home.

He never did.

Sonic had tried to call him several times, until he realized the dark hedgehog turned off his phone, since it went straight to voicemail. He had called Rouge earlier to ask her if she knew where Shadow had ran off to. She didn’t. He didn’t call anyone else, since Shadow never went to anyone, other than Rouge and himself, when he was upset.

Sonic folded his arms on the table to rest his head on. Shadow would come home when he feels like it. But who knows how long that will take? There was a low pitched ringing coming from his phone. He snatched it up quick, hoping it was Shadow calling him back. It wasn’t. But he wasn’t too disappointed at who answered.

“Morning Sonic! How’s it going?” Tails’ chipper voice came through the speaker.  
“Hey, Tails. Not too good.” The blue hedgehog said tiredly.

“What’s wrong, you sound upset.” Tails said with concern. Leave it to Tails to always figure him out that quickly.  
“I didn’t really get much sleep last night…”

“Really? What happened?” 

“... Uhh.” He let out another sigh. He couldn’t tell Tails what was going on. He was only six, he wouldn’t understand. “Nothing. Just couldn’t sleep is all.”

“Oh. Then maybe you should take a nap.” 

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up at four okay. Make sure you have all your stuff ready.”

“Okay, see you later, Sonic!” The line clicked off. Sonic sighed again, dropping his phone on the table.

“Maybe Tails is right, I should take a nap.” 

 

“You sound like you need one.”

 

The sudden voice startled him into almost falling out of the chair. He quickly scrambled off the chair. “Shadow..” He said, voice almost inaudible. He crossed the distance between them and enveloped the darker hedgehog in an embrace. He pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Where have you been? I was waiting all night for you…”

“I told you I was getting some air.” Was Shadow’s cold sounding answer.

“Seriously? You’ve been gone for hours!” He realized he was starting to yell, so he calmed down a bit. “... I was worried about you.”

“Don’t be.” Shadow brushed past him into the kitchen. Sonic followed him.

“What do you mean? I’m not supposed to worry when my boyfriend disappears in the middle of the night?”

Shadow turned on the blue hedgehog, making him take a step back. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

“Shadow, why are you acting like this?”

“I’m not acting like anything!” The dark hedgehog said with a growl. 

“Yes you are. All we’ve been doing is arguing and frankly, I’m sick of it.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m starting to get sick of you!”

“How could you say that?”

“I don’t know, maybe I meant it!” 

That made Sonic stare at Shadow in disbelief. When Shadow realized the other wasn’t going to say anything, he started walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sonic followed after him.

“Out.”

“Shadow, don’t leave again. Please.” Sonic grabbed Shadow’s arm.

“Let me go, hedgehog.” Shadow only called him that when he was really mad at him.

“Shadow-” Sonic pleaded again.

“I said, let go!” 

The action was quick, almost as if it didn’t happen. One moment he was holding on to Shadow. The next, he was sitting on the ground, holding his cheek. Shadow punched him. Like, seriously punched him. Hard enough that it will probably bruise. They were both shocked.

“Sonic-”

“You hit me.” Sonic said quietly.

“I didn’t mean t-”

“You actually hit me.” He said a bit louder.

“Sonic.” Shadow moved towards him to help him up.

“Don’t.” Sonic stopped him. “Just… just leave.” He looked up at him, eyes sad and glistening with tears. Not from the pain, but the fact that Shadow hit him. “That’s what you wanted right? Just go.”

Shadow wanted to say something, but decided not to.

Sonic heard a door close a few moments later. That’s when he started crying. “… I can’t do this anymore…”


	3. All You Do Is Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic's friends are worried about his and Shadow's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but I hope you like it

“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Sonic.”

“And Tails!” 

“We can’t answer the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep.” 

The beep went off and a another voice started talking. “Hey, Sonic.” It was Knuckles. “When are you getting here? Tails has been waiting for you. You didn't forget about him did you?” 

Sonic sat up quickly. “Shit!” He did forget. He’s been so upset over Shadow, he forgot about Tails.

“We're at Rouge’s place. Just please come pick him up. He's worried about you.” The line clicks off.

Sonic jumps up from the couch, grabs his backpack and shoes and races out the door.

 

Tails is sitting on one of the bar stools. The glass he was drinking out of was empty and he was slumped against the counter. Rouge comes by, patting his head, she says, “Want a refill on your milkshake, hun?” He shakes his head a bit. The white bat gives him a sad smile. “It will be okay, Tails, he’ll be here soon.”

“He better be.” Knuckles said with a slight growl. “He better hope he has a good reason for being so late.”

As soon as he says that, Sonic rushes into the club, seemingly out of breath. Tails jumps up when he sees his brother and rushes over to give him a hug.

“Hey Tails, sorry I'm so late.” The blue hedgehog says, returning the hug. Rouge and Knuckles both notice the bruise the hedgehog was sporting.

“It that a good enough reason?” Rouge questions.

Sonic looks up when she talks. “What?”

Knuckles moves to stand next to him. “Sonic what happened to your face?”

Sonic’s eyes widen, he almost forgot about that. He looked down at Tails, who was also curious to why he had a bruise on his face. “Uh, don't worried about it. I was just being a klutz is all.” He said with an uneasy smile on his face.

The two adults in the room obviously didn't believe him, but he wasn't hoping they would. He just doesn't want Tails to worry.

“Really? Your not usually clumsily, Sonic.” Tails said.

“I must have been more tired than I thought. Why don't you go get your stuff so we can leave?”

“Okay!” The little fox ran off to the other room to get his bag. Sonic let out a sigh when he was gone.  
“Sonic.” Rouge said, grabbing his attention. “What happened?”

The blue hedgehog sighed again. He bit his lip and looked away. “Shadow and I had an argument…”  
“Again?” Knuckles said in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“And he hit you?” Rouge asked. Sonic only nodded.

Knuckles growl a bit. “That bastard.”

“Knuckles don't get mad.” Sonic quickly said. “He didn't mean it. He was just as surprise as I was when it happened. He was just angry.”

“That doesn't mean he's allowed to hit you, hun.” Rouge also sounded a bit. angry.

“I know, but-” Just then, Tails came back.

“I got my stuff, Sonic.”

“We'll talk about this later.” Knuckles said low enough so only Sonic could hear.

Sonic turned to Tails with a smile on his face. “Let's go.”

 

When they got home, the place was still empty. There wasn't even a sign to show if Shadow had came back at some point. Tails ran into his room to put his stuff away, while Sonic walked into the kitchen to start on dinner.

“Tails, what do you want for dinner?” He said loud enough to be heard.

“Can we have mac and cheese?” Tails said was he appeared in the doorway. He walked over the kitchen island and rested his elbows on it to rest his chin in his hands. He watched Sonic as he moved around the kitchen making dinner. After a few minutes he spoke up. “Is Shadow gonna eat with us?” 

As soon as Tails said that, Sonic’s face darkened. He gripped the spoon he was holding a little too tight. “No Tails, he's not.” He said, trying to keep his voice even.

Tails was silent for a moment. “How come?”

Sonic stops stirring the food and sighs. “He just isn’t, okay?”

“When is he coming back?” 

The blue hedgehog whirls around so fast he startles Tails a little.

“I don’t know Tails. Will you stop asking so many questions?!” The anger was clear on his face and he was shaking a bit.

Tails was upset by Sonic’s tone of voice. Tears started welling up in his eyes. Sonic, realizing what he did, calmed down. 

“I’m sorry Tails. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” He moved around the island in front of Tails and kneels down to his height. He pulls the sniffling fox into a hug. 

“You’ve been fighting again, haven’t you?” Tails says in a quiet voice.

Sonic pulls away to look him in the eye. “No, not really. We just had a little disagreement, that’s all.”  
“Is that why you were yelling at each other before?”

Sonic looks away, shame clear on his face. The other week they had been talking, which of course escalated to them arguing. Sonic was upset about that fact that Shadow would leave in the afternoon and not return until morning. He would have been fine with that, if Shadow told him where he would go. He had been a bit worried that Shadow might have been seeing someone else. That why they started yelling at each other. They must have forgotten Tails was home, there was no way he didn’t hear all that.

Sonic let out another sigh. “Sometimes adults argue when things get a little… rough. But they can usually work it out in the end.”

“Will you two work it out?” 

“I don’t know Tails. I hope so.”


	4. The Second Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has another nightmare while away from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday but school sucks
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The hotel room was quiet other than the low buzzing of the cheap lights and the sound of someone tossing and turning endlessly. That someone being a certain dark hedgehog. He was having another nightmare. Considering he hasn’t gotten sleep in a couple of days, it’s understandable.

He’s been trying to avoid sleep for this very reason. He thought leaving in the afternoon and coming back in the morning would make it less suspicious to what he was doing. Turns out it wasn’t. Seeing as his leaving all the time upset Sonic, who thought he was being disloyal to him. It hurt him that Sonic thought that, but what was he supposed to think? And because Sonic was upset they got into an argument, again. They managed to work it out some how. That was the night Shadow thought it would be okay to go to sleep.

 

He was wrong.

 

That night he had another nightmare. It wasn’t as bad as his other nightmares, but it was a lot more confusing. He was seeing things he didn’t understand. Like he was viewing the memories of someone else. Someone he didn’t know, but felt like they were important to him some how.

He was having another nightmare now. It seems to be connected to the first one, but he doesn’t know how.

 

There was a blinding white light. He closed his eyes and tried to block the light with his hand. But he couldn’t move his arm. He couldn’t move at all. He struggled against his bonds, trying to get free.

He heard a voice from his left. “Are you sure we should use this one? He’s still kind of young.”

Another voice from the right this time responded. “Yes, the others have already gone through this. All of them have died.” Died? Who died? Was he going to die? “If he survives, then we will know that who ever conceived him can be useful to us.”  
“And if he doesn’t?” The left voice asks.

“Then we get rid of them and start over.” The right one said, they sounded evil.

His eyes flew open after that. He ignored the light and tried to see who was talking around him. The room wasn’t very big, surrounded by white walls and ceiling. There were many people standing around him wearing white as well. The two that were talking were two men. The one on the left wore glasses and had a red mustache and the other had an eye patch and a mechanical hand.

“He’s awake.” The one with the eyepatch said. “Do you know where you are?”

He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

“He can’t speak?” The mustached man asked, giving the other a look.

“I guess not. That is not a problem though, is it?” The eyepatch man questioned.

“It does not matter.”

They turn back to look at him. The man with the mustache smiled at him.

He didn’t smile back. Instead, he felt like he hated this man, both of them. They were going to hurt him. He knew it.  
The mustache man knew he didn’t trust them. The man turned to the other people in the room.

“Let's start the test and get this over with!” The man yells to them. The people quickly start moving around, pressing buttons, pulling levers and turning dials. The two that stand next to whatever he’s laying on put on masks. With a low whirring sound, a machine lowers from the ceiling and points at his face. His eyes widen, he turns pleading eyes to the mustache man, hoping he would stop this

He only gives him a sad smile and utters one sentence to him. “If you survive this, remember this name. Gerald Robotnik.”

 

Shadow wakes up in a cold sweat. He ran a hand down his face.

 

‘Gerald Robotnik.’

 

Why does that name sound so familiar? And who was that other man he saw in his dream? He shakes his head to clear it. The alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed read 4:37 am. That’s the longest he’s slept in a month. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his phone. There were thirteen missed calls, two from Rouge, one from work and ten from Sonic.

 

Sonic.

 

Shadow sighed into the dark room. The last time he saw the blue hedgehog and when he left the house. He can still remember the hurt look on Sonic’s face. He was going to cry and it was Shadow’s fault. Even though he had swore the day they started dating he would never hurt him. That’s exactly what he did. He noticed he had a few text messages, all from Sonic.

 

‘When are you coming back?’

‘Tails keeps asking about you’

‘I miss you’

‘Please come home’

‘I’m not mad’

The last one made Shadow’s heart heavy with guilt.

‘I love you’

 

He stared at his phone. The background was a picture of Sonic smiling happily at the camera while he was holding a three-year-old Tails.

 

“I’m sorry.”


	5. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has a talk with Rouge and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay, I got stuck on it a lot

‘Vrrr vrrr’ 

‘Vrrr vrrr’

A hand reached out to grab the device making the offending noise in the night. Or was it morning? He couldn’t tell.  
“Hello?” He answered, sounding like he swallowed gravel.

“SHADOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!??? HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED THAT YOU’RE BEING AN ASSHOLE AND ALL SONIC DOES IS WORRY ABOUT YOU!!??” He pulled the phone away from his ear, not wanting to have hearing loss.  
“Rouge, calm down. I'm pretty sure they can hear you from the other side of the world.”

“Now is not the time to be making jokes!” The bat snapped at him. But she did calm down a little. “What's been going on with you? Sonic said you haven't been home in a week.”

Shadow sighed. “Nothing's going on.”

“Bullshit.” She said immediately. “I know you two have been fighting a lot. What's the-” She paused and quickly added. “You haven't been cheating have you?”

“Of course not!” 

“Then what's wrong?”

“.... I've been having ...nightmares.”

“Again?”

“No, they're not like those ones. They're more like ...memories. But I don't think they're mine.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think I'm having flashbacks of someone else's life.”

“Really?” Rouge sounded interested.

“Yeah, and I don't like it. I've been trying to avoid them.”

“Is that why you left?”

“This isn't something I want him to worry about.

“Your making him worry more than he would if you told him!” Rouge said bit loudly. “So far all you’ve done is upset him.”

He ran a hand through his quills. “I know.”

“You should go home.”

“I know.”

“And Shadow?”

“Yeah?”

“You're an idiot.” With that, Rouge hung up the phone.

 

“I know.”

 

Shadow sighs as he stares at the door a moment. Well, he’s already here, no sense in going back now. He pulls his keys out of his jacket and unlocks the door.

“Shadow! You're back!” Tails shouts happily, immediately latching onto the dark hedgehog as he enters the house.

“Hey, squirt.” Shadow said with a small smile, ruffling the fox child’s bangs.

Tails pouts at the nickname. “I'm not a squirt!”

“Of course you're not.” He then notices the figure that appeared in the hallway. “Sonic.”

“Shadow.” The blue hedgehog said back. He, of course wasn't smiling. “So you finally decided to come back?”

“I felt like I needed to.” 

“Why is that?”

“I realized I was being stupid.”

“Took you long enough. Do you know how worried I was about you?”

Shadow sighs. “I do.”

“Do you really? Cause I don't think you understand.” Sonic crosses his arms with a glare.

Tails looks at the both of them. They're going to fight again. “Sonic-” 

“Tails, go to your room.” Sonic said without looking at him.

“But-” Tails tried to say.

“Room. Now.” His voice was stern and his eyes were cold and dark. Tails didn't like that look. The little fox ran away into his room.

“Sonic-” Shadow started.

Sonic cut him off. “No. Don't. I don't want to hear it.”

“Just let me explain-”

“Explain what Shadow!? Explain where you keep going every night? Explain why you left? Explain why you hit me? Explain why you don't trust me enough to help you?” Sonic’s voice broke on the last one.

They were both silent for a while. Sonic stared at the older of two, as he could not meet his eyes. 

“Look Shadow, if there’s something going on, you can tell me.” The blue hedgehog looked away, rubbing at his left arm awkwardly. “If it’s something about us-”

“No it’s nothing like that!” Shadow quickly said, seeming to have found his voice. He grabbed Sonic’s hands in his and looked him straight in the eye. “I know it’s my fault that we always fight. And I know I hurt your feelings too many times to count. You’re the most wonderful person I have ever met. And all I’ve been is an asshole lately, but no matter what, you’ve never hated me for it. I’ve been so stupid, I can see that now. I’m sorry for leaving, I’m sorry for breaking my promises and I’m sorry for hurting you.” He paused, taking a breath. “You are the most important person in my life. You mean the world to me. I don’t think I could ever live without you.” He let go of one of Sonic’s hands to cup his cheek. “I love you so much, Sonic. Please, forgive me.”

Sonic’s eyes were welled up with tears. With a sniffle, he pulled the darker in for a tight hug. “Oh Shadow.” He sobbed, pressing his face into the other’s chest. “I forgive you, just please, don’t leave again.”

“I promise.” Shadow whispered as he held Sonic tighter, running a hand over his sapphire quills.


	6. The Third Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter, Shadow starts to see more in his dreams.

“Traffic is backed up on the south side of Speed Highway reports say that travel will be slow…”

Sonic yawned, listening to the news drone on. He was watching t.v. with Shadow, Tails already having gone to bed. There wasn’t really anything on since it was late. He was snuggled up to the darker hedgehog on the couch, who was leaning against the armrest, running a hand absentmindedly down his back. 

He felt bored and he wasn't sleepy yet. He sat up, sitting in Shadow’s lap. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just bored.” The blue hedgehog shrugged, playing with the white tufts of fur on Shadow's chest.

“I can fix that.” The dark agent when said with a smirk. He pulled Sonic down by the collar of his sweater. He connected their lips together, pulling Sonic closer to deepen the kiss. 

When they pulled away, there was a blush decorating the blue hero’s pale cheeks.

“Whoa!” Sonic exclaimed as Shadow suddenly stood up and lifted him in his arms. He carried his dazed boyfriend to their room.

“But Tails is sleeping!” Sonic said in a whispered yell.

“I guess you'll just have to be quiet then.” Shadow closed the bedroom door with a soft click.

 

Shadow couldn't sleep. More like he didn't really want to. Sonic was curled up against his side, his chest rising and falling calmly in his sleep. He sat up in bed, removing Sonic from his side gently to not wake him up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands.

The dark hedgehog doesn't know how long he stay like that, it must have been a while. He felt movement behind. He didn't move, even when he felt hands come to rest on his shoulders.

They were both silent. Sonic waited, running his hand up and down red streaked arms. He stopped moving his hands when he felt Shadow rest his head against his, having removed his hands from his face.

“You should sleep.” Sonic said in a low whisper.

Shadow sighed. “I know.”

“You know, your not gonna figure out what those dreams are telling you unless you go to sleep.”  
“I… don’t really think I want to know.”

“But if you do, you can rest easy afterwards.”

Shadow pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Okay.” Sonic smiled and pulled him down to snuggle together.

 

He could hear a fearful scream ring around the room. It took him a second to realize that he was the one that was screaming. The people in white coats were doing something to him. It was painful. There were many needles sticking out of different parts of his body. He passed out from the pain.

When he woke up next, he felt cold. He was huddled in a corner of a cell. There were bars on every wall of the small cell, showing him he wasn’t alone. There were many other people trapped in the cells as well.

“Shade.” He heard someone say. Who is Shade? Was that him? He didn’t know his own name.

“Shade!” The person called a little louder. He looked to his right and saw a light gray female hedgehog holding on to the bars separating their cells. She was trying to reach out to him. He… remembers this person. She was one of the first people he saw when he first opened his eyes. 

 

His mother.

 

He shuffled on his knees over to her, reaching his hand out to grab hers.

She started crying. “My poor baby.”

Since the bars kept them from being any closer, he held her hand as she cried. He looked around, hoping to spot the other person he remembers seeing. When she noticed that he was looking for someone, she grasped his other hand, making him turn to her.

“Your father isn’t here. They’re keeping him somewhere else.” She looked down sadly. “He kept turning to escape to find you. We haven’t seen you in years.”

There was a noise from afar, it sounded like jingling keys. His mother’s eyes turned fearful.  
“Oh no. Not now!”

They watched as robots came into the room, opening cells and taking out the captives, some kicking and screaming. Others went limp so as to not be injured. When one of the robots came over to his mother, she backed away into a corner.

“No, no, please don’t.” But the robot easily picked her up and dragged her out. “Shade!”

He reached out to her, wanting to help.

‘Mom, no!’

But it was no use, the robots took his mother and the other captives away, locking the door and leaving him alone. He curled into himself as he cried. Is this his fate? Why did it have to be like this?

One word was repeated in his head.

 

‘Shade.’

‘Shade!’

‘Shade!!’

 

“Shadow!”

He jumped up with a start, on the defensive, only calming down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was met with the concern green gaze of his mate.

“Are you okay?”

He ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know, I think so.”

“What happened?”

“I…” He looked down at his hands. “... saw, something.”

“What was it?”

Shadow shook his head. “I heard screams, and there were needles and robots and…”

Sonic rubbed his hand down his back. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about right now.” He cradled the dark hedgehog to his chest, rocking him back and forth to calm him down.


	7. Something's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one done after so long

The room was dim, the only light source being the laptop that sat upon a desk in the middle of the room. Many papers strewn about on said desk, having no sort of order to them. The clacking of keys and the clicking of a mouse were the only noises heard. A dark hedgehog was leaned over the laptop, furiously looking through every bit of information he could see.

The door opened to the room, revealing another hedgehog, holding a steaming mug of coffee. He walked over to the desk and set the mug down on it. He looked over to see what the other was doing, though only to be confused by what he saw.

“What are you doing, Shadow?” 

“I trying to find information on something.” Shadow said, but then growled a little when he didn’t find anything again.

“On what?” Sonic tried to read over his shoulder, but he was scrolling too fast for him to see the words clearly.

“A name.” He continued looking through different files. “But I haven’t found any-” He cut himself off when he clicked on a link to a random website.

“What? Did you find something?” Shadow didn’t reply and looked through the page.

The files the dark hedgehog pulled up were just what he was looking for. The heading of the page read ‘Dr. Gerald Robotnik- Scientist.’ It didn’t say too much information, but maybe enough for a lead.

“Gerald Robotnik. It says that he was a scientist who worked for G.U.N. years ago.” 56 years actually. “And I think he’s related to the Doctor…”

“Do you think he knows anything?” Sonic questioned, his face taking on a serious expression. Anything to do with Eggman was always unwelcomed news.

“I’m not sure. Hopefully I won’t have to pay him a visit.” Shadow closed the laptop and stood up from the chair. “But I will have to go to G.U.N. first. They’ve got to know something.” 

“It’s that always the case?” Sonic said with smirk.

“Usually.” The dark hedgehog moved to walk out the door.

“Wait. You’re leaving? Now?” Sonic questioned, watching him leaving.

Shadow turned to look at him a moment. “No, I have to talk to someone first.”

Sonic sighed. “Looks like I’m home by myself, again.”

 

“Rouge, I have a favor to ask of you.” Was the first thing Rouge heard from her teammate as he entered her club.

“Well, hello to you too, Sunshine. What’s up?” She looked from her phone, she was used to this by now. Going under the counter, she grabbed a bottle of beer and set it front of him.

“I need information from G.U.N., but I’ll need some help in getting it.” Shadow said, getting right to the point. He sat with his back to her on one of the bar stools. 

“Okay, what kind of help?” The bat raised an eyebrow at him and leaned on the counter. There usually wasn’t a reason for this unless it was serious.

“I’ll need a distraction.” Shadow grabbed the offered beer and took a swig. It was what he usually drank when he came here.

“To do what?”

“I’m going to hack into their systems, they must have something on file.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I’m smarter than I look, Rouge.” Shadow huffed, crossing his arms.

“Fair enough. And I’ll even do it for free since I owe you one.” She gave him wink. “So, when do you plan on committing this crime, sir?”

“I have a meeting with the Commander in two days. They keep a watchful eye on me, so it won’t seem too suspicious that I’m there.”

“Alright.” Rouge said with a nod. “Though, I’ve got to ask...”

“What is it?” He had a feeling about what she was going to ask.

“Are you two alright? You know after…” She trailed, hoping he would fill in the blanks.

Shadow was a bit surprised, she asked a different question than he thought. But he knew what she was talking about. “… fine.” He was glad his back was to two her, his expression said otherwise.

“You don’t sound very convincing, Hun.” Rouge teased, but got serious. “Is something wrong? I thought you made up?”

The dark hedgehog said nothing as he downed the rest of his drink in one go. He got up from the stool and started for the door.

“Shadow?” Rouge was a bit confused at his abrupt departure.

 

Sonic sat bored on the couch, staring blankly at the t.v. He sighed, flipping through channels, before he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He quickly covered his mouth before running to the bathroom and kneeling over the toilet. He started vomiting everything he ate for breakfast that morning, which was hardly anything.

While he was throwing up, he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom.

“Sonic?” Shadow called out.

“I’m in here…” Was his weak response.

The footsteps grew louder until they stopped next to him, the dark hedgehog kneeling next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Shadow asked while rubbing his back soothingly.

Sonic had stopped throwing up after a bit, dry heaving, his stomach now empty. “I don’t know… I just felt sick all of a sudden…” He leaned his head on Shadow’s shoulder, his stomach settling for now.

“Did you eat someone weird?” The dark hedgehog helped him stand and flushed the toilet. Sonic shook his head. Shadow took off one of his gloves and felt his forehead. “Well you don’t feel like you have a fever…”

The blue hedgehog went over the sink to brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Shadow left the bathroom for a moment, before coming back with a small box.

Sonic looked at the box confused. “Is that a pregnancy test? Why do you even have that?” It must have been left over from the time they were planning on having a baby, but gave up after many failed attempts.

Shadow shrugged. “Just in case.” He held the box out to him.

Sonic looked down at the box again and then at the darker hedgehog. “I’m not taking a pregnancy test, Shadow.” He didn’t want to be disappointed again.

“It might explain why you were throwing up.”

“After all the times we tried, why would I be pregnant now?”

“It’s possible…”

Sonic stared at him for a moment longer before taking the box. “Fine.” He was going to use it before he saw Shadow still standing there. “Could you leave?”

“Why, you didn’t mind before?” Shadow said with a smirk.

“Well I mind now, you pervert. Get out.”

“Fine, fine.”

When Shadow left the bathroom, he stared at the box in his hands.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with.”


	8. I Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a sex scene in it. Nothing important happens so you can skip it if you want

Shadow stood patiently outside the bathroom as he waited for Sonic. He may have seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. What if he was pregnant? That would be amazing but...

Now that he thought about it, were they really ready to be parents? They were so sure of it before. And how would Sonic handle that? Shadow was gone more often than he was home. He wouldn't really be much help, would he?

But, if he's not pregnant, oh shit. It was already bad enough the first time. But this time...

Shadow shook his head. Best to not think that way.

"Oh... oh my god..."

It was just a faint whisper and Shadow almost didn't hear it. It was dead silent for a whole minute. There was a faint click as the door opened. Sonic stepped out of the bathroom. He was holding the pregnancy test in his hand and staring at it in disbelief. He didn't say anything as he handed Shadow the stick.

The dark hedgehog stared at the little window on the stick, eyes widening just a little.

It was positive.

Sonic's pregnant.

Holy shit.

They're going to be parents.

Oh shit.

These thoughts started a whirlwind of concerns and questions in Shadow's mind.

Were they ready for this? Were they even able to take care of a child? Besides Sonic's experience with his little brother and Shadow's being basically nonexistent-

"Shadow?"

Shadow didn't say anything, he instead pulled Sonic into a tight embrace. He pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. He looked scared but excited. Shadow kissed him softly, holding him close.

They somehow ended up on the bed. Sonic was naked from the waist down and Shadow's shirt and jacket had ended up thrown over the side of the bed. Sonic was laying on his side, his left leg was placed on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow shifted his hips a little, bumping his erection against Sonic's entrance.

"You ready?" He questioned.

"Mm-hm..." Sonic gave a slight nod, bitting the inside of his cheek. A shuttering moan slipped past his lips as he felt the tip start stretching him open. Shadow had prepped him a bit with his fingers, but his cock was a bit bigger than two fingers.

The head was in, so it was a bit easier for the rest to slip in as well and it wasn't long before Shadow was hilted inside of his mate. Sonic gave off small little pants as Shadow gave him time to adjust. After a bit, the dark hedgehog pulled out slightly and slid back in slowly. He kept at this slow pace, pulling out more and more each time.

Sonic had a hand gripped tightly in the bed sheets. His moans were quiet, as they were not alone in the house. He looked at Shadow through hazy emerald eyes. Shadow's eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly, letting out harsh pants. He had his arms wrapped around Sonic's leg in a sort of hug as he rutted his hips into his mate's.

The slow pace felt good, feeling every inch of his mate's member drag and push against his inner walls, catching on the slightly flared head like it wanted to drag him back in. It was good, but he wanted more.

"Shadow..." His voice sounded more like air then an actual vocalization. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sonic's equally hazy emerald orbs, realizing what he wanted without having to ask. He moved one of his arms to place Sonic's other leg on his shoulder, turning the blue hedgehog to lie on his back. In this position, Shadow moved a bit faster and could get deeper.

Sonic's moans were a bit louder, not enough to be heard outside of the room, but it helped Shadow tell which spots felt better than others. He was aiming for different spots and smirked when he heard Sonic let out more of a squeak than a moan. He focused on that spot more to try to get out more of those beautiful noises. Shadow leaned down, nuzzling against Sonic's jaw, nipping the skin of his neck.

Sonic whimpered as he felt Shadow sucking a bruise on his neck, he was too far gone to care if it was going to be noticeable or not. He had both hands fisted in the sheets now. He could hear faint squishing noises by now, realizing that was mostly his fault.

Shadow was growling against his throat. They weren't loud growls, but loud enough for Sonic to hear the needy tone they had. Shadow let go of Sonic's legs in favor of tucking them under his back to lift him up, holding him tight against his chest.

Sonic felt himself sink down on Shadow's member feeling that extra inch or so slipping in. Shadow moved his hands down to rest on the swell of Sonic's ass, squeezing. He used the leverage he had to move his mate up and down on his member. The pace was a bit slower but deeper.

Sonic had his arms wrapped around Shadow's neck, crying out into his shoulder. Shadow growled next to his ear. "I'm going to cum..."

"Inside, please..." It sounded a bit like a sob mixed with a moan. His cheeks were wet with tears and his shoulders were shaking with pleasure. He was close too.

Shadow groaned into Sonic's shoulder, biting down lightly as he came, hips jerking up automatically. He could feel Sonic tightening around him as he reached his peak as well.

"...Fuck..." Shadow breathed as he let go of Sonic's shoulder.

After coming down from their high, Shadow lowered them to the bed slowly, before pulling out, hearing a slight hiss from his mate. Most likely from the sensitivity, and soreness, he was starting to feel.

Shadow, feeling sated, nuzzled against Sonic's neck, trailing small kisses up to his lips. Sonic kissed him back lazily. Shadow's hand found his in the sheets, linking their fingers together.

The dark hedgehog rolled to his side, taking Sonic with him. They were pressed chest to chest. They held each other's gaze. Shadow smiled at him, bringing their linked hands up to kiss his knuckles.

"You are amazing, you know that?." Shadow whispered to him.

Sonic laughed lightly. "Really?"

Shadow closed his eyes with a sigh. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful, smart, kind, an amazing cook, you have a pretty smile, cute laugh... I adore you." Their lips were a hair width apart. "You're going to be an amazing mother." He captured his lips in a kiss then, trying to communicate as much passion and love as he could in that simple gesture.

When he pulled away, Sonic was looking at him adoringly, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and a bright little smile on his face. Sonic clung tight to him like he didn't want him to leave ever again.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments if you like it.  
> And as always, see you it the next one!


End file.
